Little Ani
by POE455
Summary: Anakin was so young at the time but his inocents was fleeting.
1. Chapter 1

"Master may I go home now?" Anakin asked Watto when he came in the shop after fixing an engine.

"Yes but here early in the morning" Watto said begrudgingly letting his six year old slave leave the shop that had not seen a customer in days.

"I will" Anakin said and left the shop.

_I don't know why he wants me early we never get any one in there. _

"Excuse me" a man behind Anakin said and the young boy turned around.

"Yes" Anakin said as the man smiled down at him.

"I was wondering" the man said. "Are you a slave?"

"Yes I am" Anakin said thinking nothing of the question.

He guessed the man to be in his early twenties and from out of town by the way he was dressed. The man looked wealthy and Anakin even thought he was cute.

"Which shop did you come out of?" the man asked.

"That one" Anakin said pointing to Watto's shop.

"And does your master own that shop?"

"Yes he does"

"And is he there now?"

"Yeah" Anakin said.

"Good" the man said. "Thank you."

Anakin watched him walk into Watto's shop wondering what that was about but shrugged and continued home.

"Hello" the same man from outside said as he entered the shop.

"Hello!" Watto said happy to see a possible customer. "How may I help you? Is there a part you need?"

"No I did not come here about a ship part" the man said. "I came here about the little boy you own. The blond one."

"Anakin?" Watto asked. "What has he done now?"

"Nothing" the man said and took a seat on a stool by the counter.

"Then what about him?" Watto asked.

"Well I saw him in the street a few minutes ago. At first I thought he was a little girl because he had such long hair and he has a rather … pretty face" the man said.

"I know what my slave looks like" Watto said flatly.

"I was wondering what kind of slave he was" the man said as if Watto hadn't spoken.

"A mechanic" Watto said and slid onto the stool next to the man. "Why do you care?"

"Well I was thinking because of how he looks he would be a pleasure slave" the man said.

"No" Watto said. "He was going to be. When he was born he did not belong to me and his master then had planned on starting his training for it at three. Then I won him and I don't want to put so much money into training for him to be one."

"Why train him at all?" the man asked.

"He is far too free willed" Watto said not seeing where this conversation was leading. "He would never do anything he didn't want to do."

"I think I would be able to do something about that" the man said.

"What do you mean?" Watto said looking at the man.

"You see I was very happy to find out Anakin was a little boy when I saw him" the man said and Watto understood. "I only came here to buy a pleasure slave. I wanted a very cute boy with blond hair. His blue eyes are icing on the cake as well."

"You want to buy Anakin?" Watto said.

"Yes I do" the man said. "I won't be here all the time but when I am he lives with me and when I'm not he'll live with his family."

Watto looked at the man and smiled greedily.

"How much would you be willing to pay for Anakin?" Watto asked. "I mean like you said the boy is very cute after all."

"150000 credits" the man said.

"Make it 200000 and you got yourself a deal" Watto said.

"I believe I can mange that" the man said.

#########

"Good morning Anakin" Watto said smiling at him.

"Good morning" Anakin said not liking his master's smile.

"Hello Anakin" the man from the street the day before was sitting next to his master.

"Anakin this is Tohmas" Watto said. "He has bought you."

"What? Why?" Anakin asked horrified he was going to have to move away with the man.

"We can disuse that latter Anakin right now we have to go" Tohmas said and stood up. "I'm going to show you where we are going to live."

"But I don't want to move!" Anakin said not budging when the man reached out for his hand.

"Anakin" Tohmas said and laughed a little bit. "Relax. You are not moving per say. When I am here we will live in a house not far from where you do now and when I'm not here you will live with your mom."

"Oh" Anakin said and took Tohmas' hand as they left the shop. "That's not so bad I guess."

"That's the sprit Anakin" his new master said leading Anakin down the busy streets.

"What work will I be doing for you master?" Anakin asked. "You don't look like you need a mechanic."

"You're right I do not need one Anakin" he said. "And don't call me master call me Tommy. You will not do a lot of work when with me. You're mainly in charge of…. Caring for me."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked as they turned down a street Anakin was familiar with.

For money sometimes Anakin would come here and get things for the hookers who stood on the streets waiting for paying customers. His cousin Cody was even one of the hookers.

"Well Anakin" Tommy said. "Do you know what these hookers do for their customers?"

"No" Anakin said.

"Oh well then you can look at our time together as a learning opportunity then" Tommy said and lead Anakin into a store along the street.

Anakin's mom had always told him not to go into or even look inside stores like this when he was walking home every day. But now he was inside and caught a glimpse of some items, he had no idea what they were.

Tommy told the man behind the counter he was here to pick something up he had bought earlier. The man smiled don at Anakin and handed Tohmas a package.

"Cute little boy you have there" the man said and Tommy pulled Anakin back out of the store.

"How much father is where you live here?" Anakin asked once they had passed all the streets he had been on in his life time. They were in the wealthiest place on the planet with big houses everywhere.

"Not far Anakin" Tommy said and pointed to a three story home. "That one is ours."

"It's so big" Anakin said. Looking up at it once they were at the door made him dizzy.

"I hope you like it" Tommy said.

"Wow!" Anakin said stepping inside. It was amazing with nice things everywhere and it was cool inside. Cooler than it was outside. It puzzled Anakin.

"You have your very own room upstairs on the third floor" Tommy said and began to walk up the stair with Anakin following.

"Cool!" Anakin said when Tommy opened the door to his new room.

It was bigger than his house with his mom was. He had his own fresher and a little cooler box with food in it and a huge soft bed.

"Do you like it Anakin?" Tommy asked him as the little boy walked around.

"Oh yes it is very nice Tommy" Anakin said and walked over and gave the man a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Anakin" Tommy said. "Now I'll let you get use to your new home for a few days then you will begin work alright?"

"Alright" Anakin said.

##################

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anakin there you are my boy" Tommy said as he walked into the large kitchen of their home.

"Hi Tommy" Anakin said and took another bit of his cereal.

"Have you enjoyed your time here with me Anakin?" Tommy asked and sat down at the table next to Anakin.

It had been about two months since Tohmas had bought him. He hadn't done any work over this time period. Tommy had bought him new clothes and feed him very well.

"Yes I have" Anakin said.

"Good to hear that" Tohmas said and smiled at Anakin before putting a bag on the table in front of the little boy.

"What's that?" Anakin asked looking at the package. He remembered it as the same bag he got from the store the day he bought Anakin.

"It's a gift for you" Tommy said. "New clothes. Think of it as a uniform. I want you to start wearing things like this around the house to get you use to the work you will be doing for me."

"Ok" Anakin said giving Tommy a confused look.

"Go ahead open it" Tohmas said with a smile.

Anakin pushed his bowl aside and grabbed the bag. With it on his lap he pulled out what was inside. Anakin looked at Tommy who was still smiling.

"Are you sure this is for me?" Anakin asked and Tommy laughed.

"Yes Anakin I got them just for you to wear" the man said.

"But they're girl clothes Tommy" Anakin said looking at the black and pink skirt and white button up blouse in his lap. "I'm a little boy."

"Ani" Tommy said. "You'll look very cute in them and you only wear them when we are alone together."

"I'll feel silly" Anakin said. "But as long as no one else sees me and you don't tell. I will."

"Good boy Anakin" Tohmas said. "That wasn't all ether there is more in the bag."

Anakin pulled out the rest of the outfit. A pair of high heels and a tie.

"Go on up to your room and put them on" Tommy said. "Then come to my office so I can see you alright?"

"Ok" Anakin said knowing he would have to do it not matter what. Might as well not make Tommy mad at him over clothes.

Anakin climbed all the stairs up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He removed his new pajamas and looked at the skirt he had laid on the bed. He frowned as he stepped into it.

"It is too short in the back" Anakin said out loud still not feeling anything covering the bottom of his bottom.

He tried to pull it down but it was covering as much as it could. He sighed and then pulled on the white shirt at was very tight on him. Then pink tie went on next, then the pink shoes with whit bows.

Anakin tried to walk in the shoes but only got a few steps before having to stop. His new heels were very high and made him wobbled as he walked. He took them off and carried them down one flight of stairs to the second floor where Tommy was waiting in his office.

Anakin knocked on the door.

"Come on in Anakin" Tommy said from the other side and Anakin put on the heels.

The little boy opened the door and steeped inside slowly so he wouldn't fall down. Tommy smiled at him from his desk chair.

"You look amazing Anakin" he said and stood up to walk over to the little boy. "Turn for me."

"I can't I'll fall" Anakin said. "These shoes are too high."

"Well just urn very slowly then so you'll get use to them" Tommy said.

"But there's something else Tommy" Anakin said.

"What?" Tommy said with a frown.

"Well the back of my skirt is very short so it doesn't cover my" Anakin didn't finish his sentence because Tommy laughed.

"I had it made that way Anakin" Tommy said. "Your butt isn't supposed to be all the way covered up by the back."

"Oh" Anakin said. "Why not?"

"Well how should I put this?" Tommy wondered out loud. "You see Anakin it is because…." Tommy paused then snapped when the right words came to him. "Anakin do you know what love is? Love between to married people?"

"Yes" Anakin said.

"Well I really like you Anakin" Tommy said. "I like you so much that I am starting to love you like that. And I think you are very cute so I want to be able to look at different parts of you without any clothes on them."

"Why?" Anakin asked again. "Why do you love me like that? Why do you want to see my butt?"

"I love you like that because you are a funny and smart little boy" Tommy said. "And I want to see your butt because it makes me happy to see you with no clothes on. Now please turn around for me Anakin."

Anakin did as he was told and turned for Tommy who was very pleased with what he saw.

"Very nice Anakin" he said when Anakin turned back to face him. "You look very cute."

"Why does it make you happy?" Anakin asked.

"That is something you'll understand when you are older Anakin" Tommy said with a smile.

"Help me understand now Tommy!" Anakin said.

"Alright" Tommy said and chuckled. "The reason it makes me happy to see you with no clothes is because I lust after you. Lust is when you think someone is very gorgeous and that's what makes me want to see you naked. I lust after you a lot Anakin."

"Oh" Anakin said.

"Anakin can I ask you a question now?" Tommy said and Anakin shook his head. "Your old master said you would never do anything you didn't want to do but you did put on a skirt and turn for me. Why is that? How do you feel about me Anakin?"

"I like" Anakin said. "That's why I did it. You're nice to me and you get me lots of cool stuff. I think you're cute too."

"Oh so you have a crush on me?" Tommy teased him.

"Kind of. I guess" Anakin said.

"How cute." Tommy said. "And it's good you do. I'm going to tell you this now Anakin but I'm not going to give you every detail you'll learn those latter. You see I bought you for one reason and that's because you were very cute. If you hadn't been such a good little boy and I wouldn't have fall in love with you I would have used you for sex many times by now" Tommy said and Anakin opened his mouth to ask a question but Tommy answered him before he spoke. "I'll tell you what sex is latter don't worry about it now just know if you didn't like me sex wouldn't have been fun for you. And I would have used you like that until I got bored with you then I would have sold you to a work house. But now that I love you as soon as you hit seven I plain to marry you."

Anakin was silent for a while a he thought.

"Well then it is very good I have a crush on you because if I didn't I wouldn't like being married to you" Anakin said and Tommy smiled.

"That's right Anakin" he said. "Now you may go outside and play but do not leave the yard just to make sure no one can see you in your new clothes. And play where I can look out my window and watch you. Ok?"

"Ok" Anakin said. "See you at lunch Tommy."

##################

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy looked out of the window of his office down to the yard below. It was almost twelve o'clock and Anakin would be coming inside. At the moment the little boy was sitting on a blanket on the sand outside and lining up toy robots in front of him.

He smiled down at the little boy and knocked on the glass of the window. Anakin looked up and waved at him with a smile on his face.

'Stand up' Tommy mouthed down to him. Anakin stood up on the blanket as he was told and watched Tommy for further direction. 'Turn' Tommy mouthed and swirled his finger around when Anakin didn't understand him.

Anakin tried to very slowly turn around in his heels but the sand underneath him did not pervade a stable floor. He was able to turn half way around but then his heels gave out and he feel forward.

Tommy got a huge smile on his face. When Anakin had fallen his skirt had fell up in the back so his butt was completely uncovered. Anakin felt the change in his clothing placement and his face turned red. He tried to stand up but just feel back down.

Frustrated Anakin took off his heels and then stood back up. Tommy was smiling at him from his window and Anakin went back to playing, too embarrassed to do anything else at the moment.

Tommy left his office and headed down stairs. He went out the back door and entered the back yard where Anakin was still sitting.

"Anakin" Tommy said and walked over to him. "Come on it's time to come inside now."

Anakin shook his head no and put down his toy.

"Why don't you want to come inside?" Tommy asked and ruffled Anakin's hair.

"Cause I fell down" Anakin said looking down at his lap.

"Everyone falls down Ani" Tommy said.

"Yeah but when I fell down my skirt didn't stay in the right place" Anakin said blushing.

"Don't be so embarrassed about that" Tommy said and Anakin looked up at him. "What did I tell you earlier about seeing you with no clothes? I liked the view it gave me. The fewer clothes you have on the better."

"Oh" Anakin said and stood up next to Tommy.

"Put on the heels Anakin" Tommy said and Anakin looked up at Tommy like he was crazy.

Tommy laughed and carried the shoes in his hand as he followed Anakin into the house.

"You hungry Ani?" Tohmas asked. "Never mind that was a very stupid question."

"Yes it was" Anakin said. "You should know I'm always very hungry."

"I'm sorry for my dumb question" Tommy said and sat down at the table next to little boy who was eating the food that was waiting for them.

Tommy reached over and undid the buttons on Anakin's shirt after losing the tie. Anakin slipped the shirt off upon request and then went back to his meal. Anakin finished eating and Tommy was still staring at him. The little boy shifted uncomfortably.

"Tommy?" Anakin said and looked up at him.

"Yes Anakin" Tommy said and stroked the boy's blond head of hair.

"Do you always have to look at me like that?" Anakin asked and Tommy laughed.

"Yea I do" Tommy said. "And it is your fault that I have to."

"What did I do?" Anakin said.

"Nothing really" Tommy said smiling. "All you have to do is just sit still and you are still fun to look at. You are just that cute Anakin."

"Well I am really cute" Anakin teased and Tommy moved some hair off of his face.

"Yes you are" Tommy said. "Anakin I have been thinking about how our relationship is going. I know that just this morning it took another step when you put on that outfit for me but now I want to take it just a little bit further alright?"

"Ok" Anakin said waiting for Tommy to go on.

"Do you know what kissing is Anakin?" Tommy said.

"Yes" Anakin said and smiled.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Anakin?"

"No" Anakin said.

"Good" Tommy said and stood up. "Come with me please Anakin."

Tommy led Anakin back up to his office and shut the door behind them.

"Anakin will you sit on my desk please" Tommy asked.

"Alright" Anakin said and casually climbed on the desk.

Tommy looked at him sitting with his legs crossed and facing his chair. He smiled and sat down.

"Very good Anakin" Tommy said and Anakin smiled at him. "Now you have done it again Anakin. You are being so cute now I want to do more than just kiss you."

Anakin blushed.

"Anakin will you lifted up the front of your skirt for me?" Tommy asked.

Anakin looked back at Tommy and thought.

"All the way?" Anakin asked.

"All the way Anakin" Tommy said smiling.

Anakin took a deep breath and lifted up his skirt so Tommy could see underneath it. Tommy smiled and put his hands on the boy's hips.

"Do not freak out Anakin. I am not going to hurt you" Tommy said and Anakin looked at him strange.

Tommy moved one of his hands over to Anakin's crotch.

"Tommy!" Anakin said and let go of his skirt.

"Anakin just relax. I only want to touch you that's all" Tommy said and moved his hand around under the skirt.

Anakin sat quietly and watched Tommy. His master was in no rush to finish.

"Tommy" Anakin said after awhile. "Can you be done now?"

"Yes Anakin, I can be done for right now" Tommy said and removed his hand.

"Tommy what are you doing?" Anakin asked gesturing to the hand that had been inside Tommy's pants while Tommy was touching him.

"I will tell you some other time Anakin" Tommy said. "You can go back and play now."

Anakin staid on the desk and looked at Tommy.

"Is there something wrong Anakin?" Tommy asked looking back up at him.

Anakin said something very quietly.

"What is it Ani" Tommy asked.

"I thought we were going to kiss" Anakin said turning red.

Tommy smiled very wide at him "you want to kiss?"

Anakin shook his head yes.

"You really are just too cute" Tommy said and pulled Anakin down on his lap.

Tommy put his mouth to Anakin's and gave him a kiss.

"Open your mouth a little bit Anakin" Tommy said and Anakin did as he was told.

Tommy kissed him again and Anakin made a surprised sound when Tommy put his tongue into Anakin's mouth but did not pull away from him.

"Do you like kissing Anakin?" Tommy asked the little boy when he pulled his head away.

"Yes" Anakin said and kissed Tommy quickly.

"We will do some more latter in your room before you go to sleep ok?" Tommy said and Anakin shook his head. "Alright good boy. Now go play I have to take care of something right now."

"Ok Tommy" Anakin said and left the room.

Tommy got up and locked the door before going back and sitting down in his chair and slipping his hand back into his pants.

"He really is too cute for his own good" Tommy said and imaged Anakin back on his desk with his skirt up.

##################

Please review.


End file.
